The invention relates generally to a method and system for determining measurement repeatability and reproducibility and in particular to a method and system for determining measurement repeatability and reproducibility using computer systems connected by a network. In determining error in a product, process, system, etc., the degree of error is often detected using a measurement system. Unfortunately, all measurement systems have some degree of variability. This variability may be expressed as measurement repeatability and reproducibility. Measurement repeatability is variation obtained when one measurer measures the same condition repeatedly. Measurement reproducibility is variation obtained when multiple measurers measure the same condition. It is beneficial to minimize measurement repeatability and measurement reproducibility so that measurement accuracy is maximized. Currently, determining measurement repeatability and reproducibility in certain applications is difficult. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and system for facilitating determination of measurement repeatability and reproducibility.
An exemplary embodiment of the invention is a method for determining variability in a measurement system using a measurement repeatability and reproducibility system coupled to a plurality of respondent systems by a network. The method includes determining a definition of items to be measured. The definition of the items to be measured is provided to the respondent systems. Measurements are provided from the respondent systems to the measurement repeatability and reproducibility system. The measurement repeatability and reproducibility system determines one of measurement repeatability and measurement reproducibility in response to the measurements.